Made of Silver
by EvaAvatarKorra
Summary: Daryl Dixon is doesn't like crowds. So when the prison fills with people from Woodbury, he can't stand it. But when a girl falls into his arms bloody and unconcious, he is forced to change his attitude, his habits, his life. Rated M fro future lemons.


"Hey… I don't know where to start… The thing is… Claire, I'm lost. I wanna give up, fall on the ground and die. And I have so many reasons to. I ain't got nothing to stay alive for. I ain't got no one to fight for. No one needs me. What do I do?" Daryl asked, sitting on the ground, under the starry sky, with the Walkers' moaning into his ear. As it was natural, the cross over her grave didn't answer.

Daryl didn't understand why all these people had moved in the prison. He didn't like it. He preferred the dead silence that was interrupted by Judith's cry once in a while. Now the prison was full of people of all ages, talking, cooking, cleaning, doing other chores, helping. Yes, he was sure he hated that much noise. And people kept coming.  
One afternoon, Michonne returned with the horse and another survivor who could barely hold herself on the back of the stallion. She was a girl at her mid 20s, with raven black hair and green eyes, half-lidded due to blood loss. She had her head open and her skin was pale. Daryl opened the gate and closed it again behind the two women. He then ran to help Michonne.  
The girl was bleeding herself to death. When Michonne got off the horse to carry her, she just fell to the left and collapsed into Daryl's arms. He picked her up and made his way to the prison, with her bleeding all over his shirt and left arm.  
"Is she bit?" asked Hershel while stitching her up.  
"No, no bites, no scratches, no nothing, I just found her like this under a tree. She must have fallen. I noticed there was a back pack high on the tree, but there were Walkers around and I couldn't get it" answered Michonne.  
They were sitting in an empty cell of block B. The girl was lying on the bed, unconscious, while Hershel was treating her wounds. Except the cut on her head, she also had minor injuries at the rest of her body, as well as a sprained wrist. The doctor finished his job and got up.  
"We'd better leave her to sleep. I'll call Carol to stay with her, if she needs anything. She should rest" he announced.  
Claire opened her eyes. She was so sure she was dead that she was surprised when she saw a lady sitting next to her bed, sewing some clothes up.  
"Am I dead?" she asked in a weak voice. The lady turned towards her and smiled at her warmly.  
"No sweetheart, you are alive and you're going to be fine" she reassured her "What is your name?"  
"Claire…"  
"I'm Carol"  
"Where are we?"  
"In a prison. There's a lot of survivors here, food, water, doctors, we're managing" answered Carol  
"Where is the lady who saved me? The black one. I want to thank her" Claire tried to sit up on the bed, but her head gave her two good spins of the room, so she fell back on her pillow.  
"Easy, take it easy. Michonne went back to fetch your backpack. She'll be back" said Carol while finishing the sock she was sewing.  
"There… there was a man… he was strong, brown hair, blue eyes, he… I think he carried me… I don't remember" Claire tried to concentrate but found it extremely difficult to do so.  
"Daryl? You want to talk to Daryl?" asked Carol  
"I don't know his name, just that he brought me in. He smelled of leather and sweat" answered the girl  
"Yep, definitely Daryl… I'll call him for you, okay?"  
"Okay"  
"In the meantime, try not to move. Doctor's orders" instructed Carol and got up to fetch Daryl.  
She found him under one of the cars, trying to fix it. Something had opened a hole under it and oil was running out. Carol knocked on the hood of the car.  
"What?" she heard his voice under the vehicle.  
"Come out, Pookie, new girl wants to talk to you" she answered. He crawled out of the car and looked at her, eyes half-closed to block the sun.  
"Why?" he asked again  
"She wants to thank you for carrying her"  
"Oh, save it" he said and prepared himself to crawl back under the car  
"She's really cute. You should find yourself a girlfriend" tried Carol  
"I already have you actin' like an old-lady" he answered.  
"Oh come on, Daryl, she just wants to say thank you!" she insisted  
"Okay fine, but only because you're gettin' annoying" he decided, getting up. Carol smiled and gave him a push on the shoulder.  
"Her name is Claire. Good luck Pookie" she said.  
"Don't call me that" he answered while walking away


End file.
